Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor braking device for a spinning reel, particularly to a rotor braking device for a spinning reel that, in accordance with the pivoting of a bail arm, brakes a rotation of the rotor mounted on a reel body.
Background Art
In a spinning reel, a bail arm for guiding fishing line to a spool is pivotably mounted on a rotor. The bail arm is configured to be able to pivotably and moveably assume two positions: a line-winding position for winding the fishing line onto the spool, and a line-releasing (casting) position for releasing the fishing line wound on the spool.
If the rotor is able to freely rotate when the bail arm is in the line-releasing position, casting can be difficult, since the bail arm may return to the line-winding position. Thus, conventional devices are known in which a rotor braking device prevents and brakes a rotation of the rotor when the bail arm is in the line-releasing position.
For example, the rotor braking device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4804314 comprises a moving member that moves in forward and backwards directions in cooperation with the pivoting of the bail arm, and an annular braking member that frictionally engages the reel body so as to be relatively rotatable. The moving member brakes the rotation of the rotor by engaging the braking member when the bail arm is in the line-releasing position.
However, in the rotor braking device of Japanese Patent No. 4804314, the entire inner perimeter portion of the braking member that is mounted in a mounting groove contacts and frictionally engages the reel body, so that is the risk that the braking force becomes too large. In addition, if the outer diameter of the mounting groove and the inner diameter of the braking member change due to a manufacturing error or the like, the braking force could change significantly, which would make it difficult to produce a stable braking force.